Amor Destructivo
by Psychedelic Dreams2
Summary: Sueña con aquello que es imperdonable, luego huye, si así lo deseas. Aunque puede que para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde. Sentirás el hambre, las ansias, la furia y la pasión. En ti se grabara a fuego, maldita e indeleble, la marca de aquellos que caminan solos. Aquellos que no sienten ni el tiempo ni el olvido. Cuando entiendas estas palabras te entregaras a mi. ItaSasu MadaIzu


_EPILOGO: LA DESPEDIDA DE LOS AMANTES. _

_Podía sentir su cuerpo arder de rabia y su respiración volverse errática por segundos mas no podía detenerse a descansar, tenía que llegar hasta el como de lugar, después de una ardua carrera consigue llegar hasta esa maldita torre en la que le mantenían encerrado, con hacha en mano derriba la puerta de madera tras unos feroces golpes en los que descarga parte de su ira y frustración, a la carrera sube por la escalera que le conduciría a la prisión donde lo tenían encerrado del mundo en un intento desesperado de que no escapara, ellos lo sabían tan bien como el, alguien que se entregaba voluntariamente a esa espantosa muerte no escaparía, los valores que el tenia no le permitían tener duda alguna sobre el sacrificio que tenía en mente, también cabía la posibilidad de mantenerlo encerrado para que ningún tonto como el mismo intentara liberarle, seguramente la segunda opción era la más acertada._

_Sube a trompicones las escaleras de piedra y más de una vez está a punto de caer por la resbaladiza roca pero recobraba el equilibrio y continuaba su carrera, en estos instantes lamentaba que el lugar tuviera un campo espiritual tan fuerte, lo más seguro es que a su propio prisionero le obligaran a crear una barrera para detener a cualquier tonto iluso que intentara rescatarle como hacia el en estos momentos, cuando vio la puerta de madera con los más de quince cerrojos se permitió descansar unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado por la estupidez de los captores de su pequeño ángel, poner toda clase de sellos anti magia cuando cualquiera que llegara hasta aquí ya no sería capaz de utilizarla por culpa de la barrera, con su respiración ya más regular avanzo los pocos peldaños que le separaban de su objetivo, dejo caer el hacha sobre la madera repetidas veces hasta crear un boquete lo suficiente grande como para poder pasar por él y cuando entro en la habitación su mirada fue captada por esos apabullantes ojos rojos con las tres aspas negras que causaban el encierro del joven en esa estúpida torre._

_-Hoy por lo que veo no tienes llave-fue lo único que dijo el chico con esa sonrisa dulce y alegre de siempre que seguramente fuera la causante de la obsesión de su captor- Ada-san se molestara al ver el destrozo que causaste-bromea el joven y suelta una ligera carcajada pero su intruso no tenía ánimos de seguirle la broma por lo que su rostro se llenó de preocupación que enterneció al mayor haciendo que por segundos olvidara el motivo de su visita_

_Entrecerró los ojos al recordar el amargo motivo de su visita-¡Ellos!¡Ellos quieren…-podía verse la tensión en su rostro, tenía que darse prisa en sacar al joven azabache de su cautiverio puesto que hoy era su última oportunidad de liberarle_

_-Que yo me deje devorar por el Juubi-interrumpe al mayor sin aparente interés en lo que decían, desconcertando al mayor por la aparente conformidad del chico ante tal hecho-Lo sé, fui traído a este lugar con este propósito-le recuerda con una aparente calma más por dentro la tristeza y miedo le carcomían las entrañas y se forzaba a si mismo por lo llorar y gritar por ayuda, nadie podía ayudarlo en ese momento ni siquiera el que parecía ser el único interesado en rescatarle_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar conforme con esto?-pregunta el otro con incredulidad acercándose al menor para tomar en sus manos las cadenas que mantenían encerrado al chico en esa habitación, una lujosa cárcel en cuatro paredes sin siquiera ventana en condiciones, a su mente no pueden evitar llegar recuerdos del joven azabache bromeando sobre lo horrendos que podían llegar a ser los tapices de las paredes y que él hubiera escogido otro tono para pintar el techo que ese naranja chillón, el mayor se reprende mentalmente por ponerse nostálgico en este preciso momento en el que el menor más le necesitaba-No puedo dejar que te dejes matar por el capricho de este monstruo-se recuerda en voz alta para motivarse a liberar pronto al menor atrapado injustamente en aquel espantoso lugar alejado de la mano de dios_

_-Lo siento, pero ya no quiero ver sufrir más a nadie...y si debo sacrificarme lo hare sin dudarlo...No tengo alternativa mi pequeño cuervo-se acerca al mayor que intentaba liberarle de las cadenas y le acaricia la cabeza en un intento de darle consuelo y de paso poder sentir su fino y suave cabello bajo sus dedos puesto que hoy sería la última vez que lo sentiría-Es lo único que parara la sed de sangre del Juubi-le recuerda intentando componer una sonrisa más el esfuerzo es inútil y se rinde a los pocos intentos para no mostrar signo de debilidad ante el mayor_

_-No puedes pedirme que te deje morir de esta manera-aparta la mano del menor y con el hacha golpea sin tregua la cadena en un intento de romperla y sacarlo de este espantoso lugar lo más rápido posible ignorando todo intento de consuelo del otro puesto que cuando salieran de ese lugar no necesitaría consuelo alguno, su único consuelo será sacarlo con vida_

_-Es inútil, están hechas de hierro mezclado con su arena especial-observa como el mayor deja caer el hacha y rompe en llanto al abrazarle, abrazo que corresponde de inmediato-Todo termino-no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en los cálidos brazos del mayor cediendo a su propia tristeza y miedo que tanto se esforzó por ocultar pero le fue imposible al sentir esos brazos de la persona que tanto amaba rodearle cálidamente en un reconfortante a la par que desesperado abrazo_

_-No…-susurra al separarse del chico para buscar algo dentro de su chaqueta, cuando lo encuentra sonríe tristemente enseñándole un cuchillo al joven que le mira sin entender nada-Tengo miedo…-susurra con voz entrecortada por el llanto y el propio miedo de lo que iba a proponerle al joven_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunta observando el cuchillo mientras con las magas de su traje limpiaba sus lágrimas que obstruían su visión, estos eran sus últimos momentos juntos y quería recordar nítidamente cada pequeño detalle o gesto que el mayor le regalase en estos momentos_

_-Una vez madre conto una historia, se dice que los amantes que jamás podrán estar juntos y cometen suicidio doble reencarnaran como gemelos-hace una pausa para mirar a los ojos al menor y deleitarse con esos pozos rojizos que odiaba y amaba a partes iguales, los causantes de que toda esta locura comenzara en primer lugar-Pero nosotros ya somos gemelos…no sé si funcionara…-continua recuperando la voz, el tiempo se les escapaba y no podía malgastarlo mirándole a los ojos como quinceañero enamorado_

_-No pienso suicidarme-las palabras del menor sonaron duras y un poco ahogadas por el llanto, sabía que su hermano quería ayudarle pero él tenía que ayudar a mucha gente y no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por algún impulso egoísta_

_-Entregarte a él es un suicidio-toma el cuchillo con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos, en sus ojos se podía ver la desesperación que cargaba-Ni siquiera tu puedes estar conforme con esto-su voz se debilitaba a cada palabra hasta terminar en un ligero susurro_

_-Si con esto todo termina estaré feliz-quería abrazar al mayor y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no podía, entendía lo que el mayor sentía por él y lo que el sentía por su hermano pero tenía que enmendar sus errores_

_-¡Eso es lo que no entiendes!-le grita desesperado en un intento de hacerle ver la verdad de esta situación-Él se acabara aburriendo de ti, siempre se aburre de sus conquistas en cuanto las consigue-su voz se elevaba a medida que hablaba ganándose la mirada asustada de su hermanito-Tu sacrificio será en vano ¿Sabes cómo arrebatarle al Juubi? ¡Claro que no! Morirás en vano-su tono era desesperado, ya no sabía que decir, que hacer para llegar hasta el_

_Toma el cuchillo de las manos del mayor y sin vacilar corta sus muñecas-Tendremos que tener fe…-le dice con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y una voz temblorosa por el dolor de la mortal herida, estaba siendo egoísta pero realmente no quería morir así, no quería entregarse en vano a aquella persona que un día llamo amigo, morir con su hermano lo le parecía mala idea_

_-Si…-ligeramente sorprendido toma el cuchillo de las temblorosas manos del joven y repite la suicida acción de su compañero, acto seguido lanza lejos el mortal objeto y abraza al joven para tumbarle en el suelo sin romper el abrazo en ningún momento-Espero volver a ser tu hermano y volver a enamorarme de ti-susurra con una sonrisa nerviosa admirando el rostro de su compañero, gemelo y amante, esta no era la situación deseada por ninguno de los dos más era la única opción de estar juntos, nacieron, se criaron y morirán juntos, lo que les proporcionaba un pequeño consuelo ante la situación que atravesaban, los dos morirían en paz sabiendo que se volverían a encontrar después_

_- Aunque las posibilidades sean pequeñas, los milagros pueden hacerse realidad-su voz era débil por la falta de sangre, no aguantaría mucho más consciente_

_-Te quiero Sasuke_

_-Te quiero Itachi -abrazo con fuerza a su amante y le regalo el último soplo de su corazón en un tierno y cálido beso que fue correspondido con dificultad por el otro_

_Estas fueron las últimas palabras de los dos gemelos antes de caer en el sueño eterno que la gente conoce como la muerte._

Un pequeño niño de siete años despierta agitado por una pesadilla que no lograba recordar, con lágrimas contenidas se levanta de su cama y con paso vacilante sale de su habitación, recorre el pasillo con riguroso silencio y cuidado, en especial cuando pasa por delante de la habitación de sus padres, cierra los ojos y aguanta la respiración con miedo hasta que sin ser descubierto llega a su objetivo, sin llamar a la puerta abre quedándose en el marco sin atreverse a entrar.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-pregunta esa voz tan conocida para el menor

El pequeño asiente apenado viendo como el otro se medió incorpora apoyándose en los codos y le mira aparentemente adormilado que sonríe levemente ante el pequeño gesto.

-¿Tampoco la recuerdas?-vuelve a pregunta con un brillo extraño en los ojos que el menor no es capaz de identificar en estos momentos aunque tampoco se esfuerza en ello en estos instantes

Vuelve a asentir mirando de reojo el pasillo temeroso de despertar a sus padres y ganarse más regaños por parte de su estricto padre mas todo parecía estar en calma dadas las horas en las que se había despertado.

-Anda ven-levanta las sabanas para que el pequeño entrara, lo que hace gustoso acurrucándose en el pecho de su hermano que lo abraza mientras se tapan con las mantas-No tengas miedo…todo está bien, nosotros volvimos a ser hermanos Sasuke


End file.
